Glanni Glaepur I Latabae (4Kids Editon)
Woosto.JPG|Hey ho ev'rybody! Roosto here! and I'm gonna tell a tale of a town called LazyTown! Old Town.JPG|"Once opon a time, there was a not-so-small town called "LazyTown". It looked small when you're viewing far away. But look where you land." Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|"It has many buildings that you'll wanna visit like Jives' house, Stephanie's house, and Ziggy's house!" Drwho63.jpg Elaine's son.jpg|Allons-y! Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|More Doctor Who. Bootleg Glanni Cast.jpg|This is Lazytown. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Doctor Who is better. Jwives.JPG|We should watch the LazyTown anime instead. Go Go LazyTown English Logo.png|"Jives is rappin', Ziggy is eatin', Stephanie is dancin', and Trixie is trickin'! Pixel is computerin', Stingy is claimin', and Penny is eatin' bugs!" A scene from Go Go LazyTown!.png|Penny: That's why Milford dosen't take care of us. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Doctor. Send Elory to 3590 Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. :D Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|Exterminate! Tardis.jpg|Year 9980 Elory-love-star.jpeg|HELP! Originalgreenland.jpg|i'm an orginial greenlandic settler. boo! Elory-love-star.jpeg|EEK! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|Are you the Elory? EXTERMINATE! Elory-love-star.jpeg|um yeah. im elory. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|exterminate Elory-love-star.jpeg|NO! Woosto.JPG|und sew elory wuz exterminated and everybudy in lazytown lived happilie evur after. duh end. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|The story's not over: the bird is exterminated. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|HANINN! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Twixie.JPG|I want to eat Stingy-Kun! Stwingy.JPG|Noooooooooooooooooooooo EvilCops.jpg Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE THE POLICE ! THE COPS! STINGY! AND THAT ELF. OH FUCK I FORGOT HIS NAME! Robbie.jpg|His name is Sportaflop. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! David Winkle.jpg|IM SPORTAFLOP UND IM HAWT Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Woosto.JPG|AND SO SPORTAFLOP, FAILENIE AND FEEN GOT EXTERMINATED UND EVERY1 IN LAZYTAWN LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTUR. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE FUCK OUT OF YA! Censor sign.png Inotoko 2016.png|My grandson's a vampire. Twixie.JPG|PLS be my desu Stingy. Stwingy.JPG|IM BEING EXTERMINATED! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|WE'RE EXTERMINATING LAXTY TAWN TO MAKE RUM FOR LAMESVILLE, USA Sportakid.jpg|Am I too young? Jwives.JPG|You copied my look Sportaflop! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE EVERY CITIZEN IN LAZYTOWN! Stwingy.JPG|You don't die you idiot Twixie.JPG|Be my desu Stingy~kun Censor sign.png|Every citizen in Lazytown are exterminated by the Daleks. Pwenny.jpg|SHUT UP NARRATOR! D:< Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|ARE YOU A LIVING BEING? EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Zwiggy.JPG|Screw the Daleks! Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|Let's watch Áfram Latibær instead. Old Stwingy.JPG|Ég á stóran kött. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Bend over, bitches! Pwizel.JPG|*Tightends Max's neck with a rope* Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|I'm an AI, dumb-ass. Pwizel.JPG|*Points a gun at Al* Take this you b***h. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Nope. Still alive. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|WHITE PIXEL! EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Pwizel.JPG|F*** you Dalek! Twixie.JPG|PLS BE MY DESU STINGY~KUN! >:D Censor sign.png Angry-kid1.png|I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS "FOR KIDS"! NOW MY MUM GROUNDED ME BECAUSE I WATCHED THIS SHOW ON 4KIDS! Pwenny.jpg|Well, f*** you the audience! Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE "F*CK YOU THE AUDIENCE" GIRL! Pwenny.jpg|What, no. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! Pwenny.jpg|My name is Penny Pestella!!!!!!!! Censor sign.png Zwiggy.JPG|Shut the f*** up! Censor sign.png Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|And now the end is near. And so I face the final curtain. Pwizel.JPG|Take this you mothaf***er Censor sign.png|*Pixel rapes Nick* Stwephanie.JPG|Let's rape Nick! >:D Zwiggy.JPG|Yeah! Censor sign.png|*7 kids (Penny, Pixel, Stephanie, Jives, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy rapes Nick* Jwives.JPG|The story's not over yet. Any last words Nick? Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|I'm gay. Judy Hopps pose render.png|DON'T KILL NICK! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HATES HIM! Censor sign.png|Judy murders every child in Lazytown. Pwizel.JPG|We also hate him too! >:O Censor sign.png|*Pixel murders Judy and revives his friends* Petabunny.png|HOW DARE YOU KOLL JUDY HOPPS! THAT'S IT YOUR GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 1246532686824356878806845 HUNDRED BILLION MILLION TRILLION YEARS AND NEVER LEAVE YOUR ROOMS! Jail tv series logo.jpg Pwizel.JPG|Wtf? 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Hello my name is the Rapist Rapist, which is quite a funny name Ha Ha Ha, as you can tell by name, i love to rape the everlasting shit out of other rapists of all Sizes, Shapes, but not genders except for Males, all males turn me on, oh lookie, theres a rapist for me to rape... Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!! >:O Pwizel.JPG|I'm a boy you b*****d 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Did it feel good though? Cuz there's more. Censor bar.png Pwizel.JPG|Yeah, it felt good. *dies* Censor sign.png|Pixel is beheaded by Daddy Finger. 612hours.jpg Pwizel.JPG|I would never give up! IF YOU RAPE FEMALES LIKE STEPHANIE, TRIXIE, AND PENNY, YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:O Stwephanie.JPG|My buddies Trixie and Penny, kill the rapist now! Pwenny.jpg|Sure do!